


白痴（上）

by vicki1993



Category: srrx
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki1993/pseuds/vicki1993





	白痴（上）

（一）

少说也有四五年了，王晰自己在心里暗暗发惊，谁能想到时间过得那么快。刚刚高杨过来跟王晰打了声招呼叫晰哥，然后又迅速离开了，不知道是不是故意的。化妆老师看王晰见了高杨之后就傻楞楞地一直杵在那里，忍不住地笑出声来，说没想到编剧大大也逃不出当红偶像的迷魂阵。王晰听着小姑娘满载着热情的笑声，觉得不好反驳，只能顺着对方的意思也笑起来。

根据一本网络小说改变的恶俗爱情剧，王晰担任编剧，而出演温柔男二的，正是现在正处在上升期的一位男团成员，名叫高杨。这俩人的背景看上去天差地别，八竿子也打不着，谁也不会想到，就在前几年他们还是一对儿哭天抢地的恋人。

用冷水冲了脸之后，王晰冷静了下来。导演之前就跟他讲过，这部剧他们会找哪些人来演。制作方希望编剧可以把主要人物设计的尽量凸显出他们个人的特点，这样才能更好更多地吸引粉丝。所以，一开始王晰就知道，他终于要跟隔了好几年没有见面的高杨重逢了。这件事听上去挺让人紧张的，但王晰自己给自己找了很多充分的理由，让自己相信这对他来说并不是道坎儿。王晰是有道理的，即使是分手之后，现在回忆起两个人的日子来，也没有特别沮丧的画面。然而真正见了面之后，王晰才意识到，即使自己做了充分的心理准备，即使自己已经过了而立之年，理智和颜面还是会在瞬间被无法控制的失态所击垮。

打完招呼后高杨就在王晰的视野里消失了，但不出一会儿，王晰这里就接到了一条高杨发过来的微信。说起来也好笑，王晰跟高杨分手之后并没有删除他的微信好友。几年过去了，王晰不知道是心怀侥幸还是有别的什么不可告人的原因，他一直把这件事情的希望寄托在高杨身上，毕竟高杨是那么的不好惹。想当年，俩人活得凄凄惨惨的，好不容易找到的工作也会被高杨给拒了，就是因为人家导演多调侃了两句什么你以后跟我睡得鬼话。人活着又不是为了让谁喜欢，王晰记得高杨跟自己说这句话时斩钉截铁的表情。

看了看，微信的内容是三家餐厅，高杨让王晰选一家。之前在一起的时候，高杨是没有这么理直气壮过的，即使是周末要不要出去，他也会耐心跟王晰商量。这么几年没见了，高杨就决定不再给王晰任何迂回的机会了。王晰选了一个距离最近的地方。二人约好了时间，高杨发了一个笑眯眯的表情过来。王晰说你晚上没其他事吗？对方没有回复。

忙完一天，晚上王晰到了约好的地方，看见高杨穿着一身挺普通的衣服已经坐在那里了。

刚开始，王晰觉得这就是高杨，即使是四五年的光阴，坐在他的对面还是能感觉到一丝的熟悉。有多看了几眼，王晰发觉自己好像是完全认不出人前这个人来了。高杨整个人，大概是在经济公司的控制下，变得比以前精致而干练，脸好像比之前要凌厉多了，好看的五官使他随便一个表情都能带有强烈的故事感。此刻的王晰有点后悔自己工作完一整天之后也没捯饬捯饬就直接出来吃饭。

二人来到的是一家火锅店，王晰确实饿了，就照着自己喜欢的点了许多，点完才发现高杨脸上的点点不悦。王晰心里明白了，是了，高杨是不会吃这些的，毕竟是要上电视好看的人。

大概是总体上的气氛要比想象的轻松和谐很多，二人顺利地进行着一般的交谈。王晰问：“咱俩好几年没见了？”高杨说是吧，得有小五年了，你还是老样子。王晰看高杨说完这句话冲着自己笑，想不明白他的意思，只是感觉自己心里微微发慌，便道：“你倒是变化挺多的。”说完没过半秒又补充了一句：“我说的是好变化。”高杨听完又笑。

王晰觉得高杨的笑跟以前不太一样了，虽然都是普普通通的笑而已，现在的高杨眼睛里却没有应该有的愉快感。“火成这样，好多人追吧？”王晰问。

“你不看新闻吗？” 高杨回道，“我正谈恋爱呢。” 

感觉自己的心微微地往下沉了一下，王晰说：“你知道我不看娱乐新闻。”

高杨还在笑，但是跟之前的冷淡不同，这次他带着近乎讨好的态度跟王晰说，你看我，这几年太忙了，我都把你之前的嗜好给忘了。

聊完这一通，俩人发现就没什么好说的了，接下来不咸不淡地吃完了饭，全程几乎都是王晰在吃，高杨没有怎么动筷子。

吃完了这顿，王晰觉得自己的心有点发闷，他大概知道高杨的用意，可是又没有任何办法，最不该的事情可能就是接受这次工作。他掏出手机，开始搜索有关高杨的新闻，最有热度的第一条就是高杨跟一个女明星的绯闻。王晰看了两眼，突然反应了过来，这女的，这女的不是就，不就是这部剧的女一号吗？

（二）

“不是，导演您的意思是说，是是是，是我知道，那我就，好好好，这个没问题，这个我多写一点就行，嗯嗯，您放心，放心放心，成，理解理解理解，成，好的，我知道了。”

导演过来要求给男二和女主加戏，说观众喜欢，现在的热度还是差一些。王晰口口称是，挂了电话打开电脑，又发狠似的把电脑合上。心里有点憋得慌，他换上出门能看的衣服，到楼下的小超市里面买点酒来激发创作灵感，谁知道在这里也能遇见高杨。俩人在前几天吃完饭不欢而散之后，就一直没有见面，高杨不来找，王晰也不出门，整天窝在自己的屋里，反正没有什么要紧事，片场是不大需要编剧的。如此默契的躲避确实能够在一段时间内奏效，可谁能想到，一个临时起意的出门，就让这么多天的刻意和小心化为泡影。

既然碰到一起了，就毫无选择地面对着面聊了两句，聊着聊着，高杨示意想回去喝酒，于是王晰拿着自己买好的东西，和高杨一起回到了自己的房间。

五年前，还没有人认识现在的明星高杨。那时候，他喜欢和王晰一起到德胜门的城门楼上一起吃烧烤，要上几盘毛豆花生和一杯冰凉的扎啤，俩人坐在一桌，谈天说地地胡侃烂吹。当时的王晰在高杨眼里就是个艺术家，说着一些似是而非的话，看上去是一副要成就点什么大事业的样子。高杨脑子里的王晰老是当时那个，穿着黑色T恤意气风发的年轻人。这种印象可能过于生动，使得现在实实在在出现在高杨面前的王晰变得虚幻了起来。

屋里只有他们俩人，此时此刻无需再顾及周遭的目光，王晰觉得自己的心里升起了一股自己想要否认的快乐。在意识到这一点之后，他迅速地找来了很多可以铺摆食物的用具，整个人都沉浸在把食物如何摆放得体整洁这件事上，不敢抬头看高杨一样。高杨就站在旁边，一动也没动，王晰潜意识中觉得对方是在观察自己，全身不自觉地僵硬了起来。

“晰哥。”高杨叫了一句，这两个字像是针一样，扎在王晰此时敏感的神经上，他停止了手上的机械操作，微微地把头抬了起来。高杨挪动着身体离王晰靠近了一点，眼神变得晦暗，然后像是跟自己挣扎一般不自然地将手慢慢地抚上了王晰的后背。

直到这是，王晰才开始真正地害怕，他先是模糊地意识到这恐怕不是一个好的选择，继而又想到今天早上自己在镜子前面看到的那个疲惫而松软的肚子。常年跟文字打交道的人恐怕都疏于锻炼，即使身体的其他部位瘦得可怜，腹部还是会义无反顾地膨胀起来。想到五年前的自己的身体，王晰实在无法相信现在的自己做好了跟高杨做这种事的准备。高杨的手已经顺着自己的背一直向下滑动到了腰的周围，王晰感觉自己的脸早已无法控制地燥热了起来。

在五年前，最为浪漫和义无反顾的时刻都在夜晚。王晰长久地没有这种体验了，一时间竟然有点感伤。有高杨主导，俩人脱下身上的衣服，一切都发生地自然而然，谁也没有多少什么，像是害怕打破什么。高杨好像一开始并没有王晰那么大的反应，但现在也开始真正地激动了起来，过快的心跳逼迫他只能快速而粗笨地喘气。

“高”在高杨越来越急迫的动作中，王晰轻唤了一声，带着点求饶的语气。大概是他现在已经不入从前那般，还请对方能尽量配合自己，耐心一点。但此时高杨又怎么会能沉得住气，他用手指帮着王晰扩张，胡乱地涂弄了几下，就判定已经是进入的时机。只是前端进入了一点，就这么一下，就让王晰疼得狠了，高杨见到对方的状态没有享受，只好停下。

在很长时间里，高杨都是温柔的恋人，也只有分手的那天，王晰感受到了身体上的疼痛。那天，高杨跟疯了一样，完全失去了自控力。不知道是几点了，高杨进了屋就把王晰摁在墙上。可能也是觉得自己心里面有愧，虽然知道对方要如何对待他，但王晰没有过多的阻拦。高杨恶狠狠地压着王晰反复地进入，时间过于漫长让王晰感觉自己仿佛是在受刑一样。那天最后，俩人都没跟彼此好好告别，高杨告诉王晰自己真的一点都没有爱过。

为了让今天不那么扫兴，高杨提出自己可以用嘴帮助王晰的想法。他刚说出这个提议就立刻遭到了王晰的反对。王晰实在是不想知道自己认识的那个干净的少年现在会主动屈跪在别人身下的样子。最后两人决定用自己的手草草收尾。这件事好笑又无奈，可能是太急躁了，没人记得二人的身体已经五年没有过契合了。叹了口气，王晰觉得自己的眼皮有点沉得抬不起来。高杨也累了，撂下一句你这么多年一直躲着我对吧，就走了。即使是躲在黑暗中，王晰还是感觉自己被看穿了，他想了很多很有理的理由，却无法否认这句话。

这一宿，王晰睡得很沉，以至于没有听到早起的闹钟。第二天他一直昏睡，直到坚持不懈的敲门声传到自己的耳朵里。一开门，王晰看到了老熟人，高杨的经济人锋哥。

开门之后，锋哥就没有任何顾忌地推门进屋了。坐下来，点燃一支烟，急躁地转动肥胖的身子，寻找烟灰缸的去处。王晰见了把烟灰缸递到他的面前，然后坐到床上，静静地等待对方张嘴说话。

“我不是交待过你吗？不要跟高杨再扯上任何的联系。”锋哥讲话时嘴里的烟雾也跟着冲着王晰喷了出来。

王晰说锋哥我真的努力了，但我也得吃饭啊是不是。

锋哥的眼睛饶了一圈，看了看屋里的各个角落，然后盯着王晰问你俩昨天睡了？

王晰不置可否。

锋哥重重地叹了一口气，说：“下不为例啊，你还是听我之前跟你说的。”

都要走出去了，锋哥身子一扭又回来特意嘱咐王晰一句：“你千万别毁了他，明白吗？”

其实不是什么大秘密，王晰和高杨一开始在一起的时候。但是大家就是长着眼睛也看不出来，这俩男的究竟能有什么稀奇。一开始看出来的，就只有经纪人锋哥一个。那时高杨还是一个电影学校刚刚毕业的学生，要什么没什么，经济公司的高层认为他的脸足够干净，气质有很清贵，是能长久发展的类型，才决定跟他签约的。锋哥作为经纪人，为了能给公司新人争取到多一些的资源，就常常拉着这些孩子去参加一些投资商或者是业内大佬出席的宴会，饭局。高杨虽然年轻，但是却很刻苦，对自己也狠。类似的交际，他从来没有躲避过。为了争取到一些很小的角色，他会真的往死灌自己酒喝，不管不顾的。那时，高杨醉到无法直立行走，老是给王晰打电话让他过来接自己，锋哥就这样认识了王晰。

最初也以为是个普通的朋友，可次数一多，锋哥就变得敏感起来。大概是因为职业的原因，锋哥总是能通过一些捕风捉影的事情，获取到真相。他看着王晰每次任劳任怨的样子，不禁就起了怀疑，但因为不想让高杨知道这里面的事情，也没有马上打草惊蛇，只是耐心地观察着。直到有一次，王晰过来接高杨回家，锋哥留了个心眼，走在二人的后面，也不做声，他看见王晰扶着高杨，默默地在他的头上亲了一下。就这一下，锋哥认定了之前自己的猜测，接下来的事情就简单多了，他去找王晰，带着诚恳的态度，告诉王晰如果他们两个人的事情被别人知道的话，对高杨的相关利害。王晰也算是跟这个圈子里吃饭，而年龄又长了高杨几岁，自然是不会任性。

（三）

外面下着小雨，淅淅沥沥的，之前高杨表白的那天也是这种小雨，外面的窗棂被拍打出响声，是一个无所事事的人可以选择休息的好天气。室外的整个环境是阴润的，高杨的脸却红得反常，像是刚被火烤过一样。一开始认识的时候，也是朋友见朋友，俩人都穷，对合租的事情都有需求，就一拍即合地搬进了一家出租房了，也是不知道哪天开始高杨就对王晰的事情格外熟络了起来。

其实从始至终都有点委屈的，但是高杨安慰过自己，告诫自己这不奇怪。他知道王晰是过早地开始一个人生活，太要强，喜欢给别人当哥。他知道王晰的迟钝是基于种种自我保护的原因，但他还是有点委屈。每次面对王晰的时候，高杨都不可能百分之百地相信自己的优势。即使是在后面，两个人的关系已经亲密到可以上床的这种程度了，高杨还是不知道自己在王晰的心中到底是什么地位。当高杨的心情被这些怀疑破坏到极点的时候，他就会拉住王晰温存一番，试图单纯地通过肉体来证明对方对自己的热情。

要拍的是一场比较重要的戏，虽然没人提过这事，但是看见平日里神龙见首不见尾的编剧也出现在片场，大家就默认了这个可能性，整个剧组的人都因此而高效了起来。

关于几天没有出屋的传闻，王晰自己是拒绝承认的，但是他确实是在自己的屋里没日没夜地改稿子，不知道时间的流淌。高杨在拍戏间隙看了一眼王晰，王晰他的脸变得青白，脸上的皮肉好像只有很薄的一层，无法遮盖眼下因为疲劳过度显出的乌青，心里有点心疼。

“王老师”在别人面前，高杨就这么称呼王晰，也不是避险，而是一开始，俩人就约定好了这种称呼，当时说出口像是调侃，而现在却越来越符合二人的现实。“王老师，这几天这么辛苦呀。”高杨把手上端着的一杯热茶往王晰手里送过去。王晰有点不好意思地接了过去。前些日子调侃王晰的化妆小妹妹在一旁看到了，觉得不能错过这么一个再拿王晰开涮一次的好机会，就大声笑着说：“我们的明星真的宠粉！”本来没有多大的事，被这么一嗓子吼出去，引得大家都好奇起来，纷纷地把专注点转移到了这边。王晰刚喝一口热茶还没咽下去，就被惊得咳嗽起来，然后高杨就像是成心一样，殷勤地走到王晰的身后帮他拍背。

这么一个小事故其实也就是时刻紧张的片场的一次小放松，没人把它放在眼里。可是因为前两天锋哥的那些话还印在王晰的脑子里，夜里休息的时候，他挣扎想睡觉，可是耳朵里就是无法抑制地能听到五个乱糟糟相互争吵的声音。看了眼手机，发现已经是早上五点了，这一天的精神损耗把王晰搞得非常委屈，他突然恨起了高杨，不过没过多长时间他就忘记了高杨的存在，一心一意地恨起了自己。


End file.
